A falta de ideas
by aisaka.rtaiga
Summary: Cuando la inspiración te hace falta, lo único que necesitas en encontrar un buen propósito, y algunas veces, es más fácil de lo que


Perdonen el que no haya actualizado el fic "La mutación de Spike", pero tengo la mente en blanco TT^TT Por más que pienso, no se me ocurre que pueda decir Splinter para explicar...bueno, explicarle algo a Rafa y Spike. No quiero spoilearlos. Para que no se desesperen, intentaré un One Shot, Espero les guste ^^

* * *

_**Disclaimer (O como se escriba XD) : Las Tortugas Ninja (para mi pesar TTwTT) no me pertenecen, al igual que sus personajes**_

* * *

"¿Qué tal si modifico el T-phone? No, eso lo hice ayer, y fue un desastre. ¿Y si mejor le doy mantenimiento al Tortu-móvil? No, eso lo hice antier. ¡Mejor arreglaré el Carro Patrulla! No, lo intenté hace tres días, y terminó hecho un caos. ¡Ya sé! ¡Afilaré las cuchillas de los Tegaki**_(las garras para trepar por las paredes)_**! No, cuando saqué filo al Shuko**_(Tegaki)_** terminé rompiéndolas. Mejor daré brillo a mi Tanto **_(puñal tradicional de samurai)_**Llevo rato sin usarlo, y podría oxidarse...No, mi Tanto se lo llevó Splinter porque dijo que le cambiaría la cuchilla, aunque yo podía hacerlo. Tal vez pueda hacer más Bombas-huevo...pero ayer terminé con todas las cáscaras intactas que quedaban... ¡Diablos! No tengo nada que hacer desde hace dos días, y solo he estado haciendo tonterías..." se decía una y otra vez Donatello, pensando en las cosas que podría hacer en un día tan aburrido como ese. Durante toda la semana, no se habían registrado incidentes relacionados con los Krang, el Clan del Pie, los Dragones Púrpura, y mucho menos que tuvieran algo que ver con Shreder.

Pasaban las horas y... nada. No se le ocurría nada. Sus ideas para inventos nuevos eran un fracaso. Peor que eso. Lo último que se le pasó por la mente fue una tostadora con alarma de luz, pero era una completa estupidez. Era mucho peor que el vaso de agua invisible, como si los vasos no fueran transparentes de por sí.

Por más que pensaba, no tenía ideas para inventos nuevos. Donnie, cansado de pensar, decidió salir a estirar sus piernas un rato. Caminó hacia la puerta del laboratorio y la atravesó. Al primero que vio fue a Rafael, quien alimentaba al pequeño Spike con una hoja de lechuga. -¿Qué haces Rafa?- preguntó el genio, mientras el alulido volteaba a verlo. -Le doy de comer a Spike. ¿Qué haces fuera del laboratorio?- Rafa se mostró intrigado. -Pues...-respondió el de morado un poco apenado-No se me ocurre nada, y me aburrí de estar ahí dentro. ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?- una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Donatello. Siempre utilizaba una pequeña sonrisa al preguntar cosas para no aburrirse, no muy distinto al menor, Miguel Ángel. -No cerebrito, ¿por qué no le preguntas al intrépido líder? Seguramente el necesita ayuda- dijo Rafa desinteresadamente. Don, viendo su intento fallido de pasar un rato con su hermano, caminó por la guarida buscando a su hermano más grande: Leonardo.

Llegando al dojo, pudo observar a la tortuga de antifaz azul practicar algunas katas. Deslizó la puerta y decidió entrar. -Hola Leo. -Leonardo se mantuvo quieto, haciendo caso omiso a su hermano menor. -¡Hola Leo!- exclamó Donnie, intentando que el reptil de ojos grises escuchara, pero fue en vano. -Leo. ¡Leo!- dijo mientras se acercaba a Leo, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo por la espalda para llamar su atención-¡Leonardo!- Leonardo tomó la mano de Donatello y lo jaló para tumbarlo frente a él. -¡Auch!- gritó Donnie, sosteniendo su hombro. Leo se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y ayudo a su reciente "victima" a levantarse. -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó. -Sí...eso creo...-un adolorido Donatello se ponía de pie frente a él. -Perdona hermano. Fue...algo involuntario- Leo miró a su hermano con una ligera sonrisa en su cara. -No te preocupes Leo. No es gran cosa- contestó el genio. -¿Qué necesitas?- el quelonio de azul miró con curiosidad a su hermano menor. -Pues...me aburrí de estar en el laboratorio sin hacer nada, y salí un rato. Pensé que Rafa querría ayuda en algo, pero me mandó contigo.-soltó un profundo suspiro- Llevó semanas sin que se me ocurra alguna nueva idea para un nuevo proyecto. Estoy harto de eso...tal vez ya no sirvo para esto- Donatello bajó la mirada algo deprimido. Su hermano mayor lo miró con una tierna mirada y le tomó de los hombros. -Donnie, no te preocupes- el mencionado alzó la mirada para quedar frente a frente. -Tú eres el mejor inventor de la historia- decía intentando animar a su pequeño hermano- No es que no sirvas para esto, simplemente tienes un pequeño bloqueo mental. Últimamente no hemos tenido que detener a ningún maleante, lo que hace que no necesitemos de armas nuevas o algo. Eso debe ser un problema para ti.- el de morado bajó la vista nuevamente. -Pero no te preocupes. La razón por la que no se te ocurre nada es porque te estás forzando a crear algo, cuando lo que necesitas es encontrar una razón para crear algo. Toda idea tiene un propósito, y en este caso, ese propósito debe venir del corazón. -Donnie alzó la mirada nuevamente para encontrarse una enorme sonrisa de parte de su hermano más responsable. Él también sonrío y salió del dojo, no sin antes agradecer por las palabras.

Donatello caminó por la guarida hasta encontrarse a su hermano menor. Miguel Ángel estaba recostado en el sillón, dejando colgar su brazo derecho. -¿Qué haces hermano?- preguntó mirando felizmente. Mikey se asustó y cayó del sillón. -¡Ah! ¡Donnie! ¡Me asustaste!- gritaba el de naranja agitando sus brazos. -¿Por qué no estás haciendo nada?- preguntó el más listo. -Lo mismo te pregunto a ti- contestó Miguel con el ceño fruncido. -Bueno, no tengo inventos pendientes, así que decidí pasar a ver si no necesitabas algo- Mikey, al escuchar esas palabras, pensó un poco. -Pues...ahora que lo dices... ayer patiné un rato en la parte vacía de la guarida, y pensé que sería más divertido si mi patineta fuera más rápida, pero sin que chocara con las cosas para que Sensei no me regañe.- el cerebro de Donnie comenzó a pensar en un nuevo invento. -¡Eso es! Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si te construyo una turbo-patineta con un sistema de separación de moléculas?- la sonrisa de Donatello abarcaba toda su cara. -Si eso me hace rápido y menos desastroso...¿Está bien!- contestó entusiasmado Miguel Ángel.

Donnie corrió a su laboratorio dejando atrás a su hermano para comenzar con el proyecto. Finalmente, tenía un propósito y una razón para inventas cosas: hacer feliz a su hermano menor.


End file.
